De eerste schooldag van De SluipersThe Marauders
by MissYazie
Summary: Dit deel is niet meer in dagboekstijl. Het gaat over Evilia Villijn die haar eerste dag op Zweinstein beleefd. Hier leerst ze beetje bij beetje beter bevriend met De Sluipers.
1. Chapter 1

**De eerste schooldag**

'Evilia,Evilia wakker worden! We komen nog te laat voor het ontbijt, sta nou op!'ergens op de achtergrond hoor ik Lily. 'mmm, ja ik k-k-om,' murmel ik terug.

Ik doe mijn ogen op en zie dat Lily zich in haar gewaad probeert te hijsen.

'uhm, Evilia kun je me even helpen ik zit vast denk ik.' Ik kijk Lily aan en zie dat ze met haar armen boven haar hoofd in de knoop zit.

Lachend kom ik mijn bed uit en bevrijd Lily uit haar gewaad. Ik loop naar mijn eigen hutkoffer om mijn gewaad aan te trekken.

'kom op meid, we hebben nog een halfuur om te ontbijten.' zegt Lily ongeduldig.

'ow shit,' zeg ik 'ik wist niet dat het al zo laat was,sorry' we rennen de trappen af en gaan snel naar de grote zaal.

Uiteindelijk zittend met een geroosterde boterham met jam en pompoensap bekijken we ons rooster.

'Eindelijk onze eerste schooldag op Zweinstein.' zeg ik tegen Lily.

'Ja, welke les hebben we als eerst?'

'Twee uur toverdranken samen met Zwadderich' zeg ik opgetogen.

'Ik heb gehoord dat je voor toverdranken aanleg moet hebben' zegt Lily twijfelend.

'Ach dat komt wel goed, kom we gaan naar de les.'zeg ik zodra we onze pompoensap ophebben.

We staan op en lopen de erg koude en onaangename kerkers in. Naast de wand staan allemaal potten met inhouden die je meteen een misselijk gevoel geven.

'Ik wil niet weten wat er allemaal in zit.'zeg ik tegen Lily als er een rilling over mijn rug trekt. Lily knikt begrijpend.

We gaan het lokaal binnen en een geur van verschillende kruiden omringd ons meteen. Alles bij elkaar ruikt het heerlijk. We gaan in de banken zitten en kijken om ons heen en praten over de verwachtingen van deze eerste les.

Er komt een al wat oudere leraar binnenlopen met een rare, van hoorn gemaakte, ronde bril op en een donker gewaad aan.

'Ik ben professor Sardijn, en dit jaar jullie toverdranken leraar,' zegt hij met een koele stem.

'Ik zie dat jullie al gezellig naast elkaar zijn gaan zitten, maar zo gaat dat in mijn les niet. Ik verdeel hier de plaatsen. Jullie krijgen willekeurige plaatsten en als het even gaat een jongen naast een meisje.' zegt professor Sardijn. Dit veroorzaakt meteen een rumoerigheid in de kerkers.

Overal om me heen klinken paniekerige stemmen. Professor Sardijn begint de leerlingen op een andere plaats te zetten.

'mmm Evers Lily, ga jij maar naast Pippeling Peter zitten, Sneep Severus naast Goedleers Irma,Villijn Evilia naast Lupos Remus, Potter James naast Buijs Nienke, en als laatste Leemans Alice naast Zwarts Sirius.' hij zucht een paar keer en kijkt naar het resultaat.

'Zo, als iedereen zit kunnen we de les vervolgen. Pak allemaal je ketel en bekijk de toverdrank op pagina 135 van jullie boek goed,' 'We beginnen met een makkelijke snelheidsdrank , als je deze goed maakt moet deze donkerrood kleuren. De ingrediënten kun je in de kast voorin het lokaal halen. Denk goed na welke ingrediënten je nodig hebt en pak deze uit de kast.' Met een nog diepere zucht zakt hij op een stoel neer. 'Ik wordt echt te oud voor dit werk, waarom heb ik me toch alweer laten overhalen door Waffelaar.' zegt hij mompelend.

'Professor, hoe weet ik wat het verschil is tussen het gewone haar van een eenhoor en het staarthaar?' vraagt Irma Goedleers. Severus kijkt haar met een vragende blik aan, alsof het overduidelijk moet zijn wat het verschil er tussen is.

'mmm, je kan van mij wel het goede antwoord krijgen, maar wie kan mij en juffrouw Goedleers het goede antwoord geven?' Lily's hand schoot de lucht in.

'Ja, Juffrouw Evers zeg het maar.'zegt proffesor Sardijn.

'Het staarthaar van een eenhoorn is niet alleen veel stugger maar als deze in aanraking komen met de lichtstralen van een volle maan, kleuren deze blauw. De stof die van deze verkleuring afkomt heeft een geneeskrachtige werking, goed voor grote wonden en andere kwalen. De gewone haren van een eenhoorn hebben deze magische krachten niet.'

'Bravo, juffrouw Evers. Tien punten voor Griffoendor voor deze krachtige maar beknopte uitleg over de eenhoorn haren.' Zegt professor Sardijn jubelend. De meeste van de klas kijken haar met een grote ontzetting aan.

'Zo, als er geen vragen meer zijn kunnen jullie verder met je drank', en professor Sardijn neemt weer plaats achter zijn bureau.

'Nog 10 minuten krijgen jullie de tijd om je drank af te ronden. Als je klaar bent steek je je hand op en dan kom ik kijken. Op mijn goedkeuring giet je de helft van je drank in een buisje en zet deze op mijn bureau voor je beoordeling.'zegt Professor Sardijn als hij door de klas loopt aan het het einde van de les.

'Ik mag met gepaste trots zeggen dat twee leerlingen het voor elkaar hebben gekregen de drank op een goede manier te maken. Met als resultaat een mooie donkerrode kleur, juffrouw Evers en jongeheer Sneep hebben hierdoor beiden vijftien punten verdiend voor hun afdeling,' zegt Professor Sardijn met een bepaalde trots en genegenheid in zijn stem.

'In tegenstelling tot de meeste anderen, hebben zij de instructies in de goede volgorde opgevolgd. Maak allemaal voor donderdag de vragen uit jullie boek over deze snelheidsdrank op bladzijde 136,137 en 138. Als je goed hebt opgelet en goed je best hebt gedaan, zoals juffrouw Evers en jongeheer Sneep, kun je deze vragen met gemak maken.' ' Dat was het voor deze les,ik hoop dat jullie het net zo leuk vonden als ik en tot donderdag.' Zegt professor Sardijn.

De leerlingen schrijven hun huiswerk op, pakken hun spullen in, en verlaten het lokaal.

Ik loop Lily tegenmoed die met Severus staat te praten.

'Hey, ik ben Evilia,' zeg ik tegen Severus en steek mijn hand uit. Ik had hem immers nog nooit ontmoet. 'Hoi, Severus Sneep' zegt hij en we schudden elkaars hand. 'leuk je te ontmoeten,wat knap van jullie allebei zeg, die van mij kleurde oranje,' zeg ik lachend.

'Dan heb je er waarschijnlijk bij de eerste keer teveel varkensgras in gedaan. Dan kleurt deze lichtbruin, in plaats van donkerbruin. En dat heeft gevolgen voor de rest van je drank.' zegt Severus diep nadenkend.

'wow jij bent echt goed zeg,' zegt Lily met veel ontzag in haar stem.

'uhu, dat valt best wel mee hoor, maar ik heb thuis nooit zoveel te doen dus toen ben ik alvast wat gaan leren.' zegt Severus blozend.

'kom we gaan naar de grote zaal, ik krijg honger.' ik pak hun handen vast en trek ze vooruit. Samen lopen we naar de eetzaal. Druk pratend over de toverdrankenles en over de vraag of de volgende les net zo indrukwekkend zou zijn.

'Hé Evilia, Lily , hebben jullie zin om bij ons te komen zitten?' vraagt Jade Flynn vanuit de deuropening.

'Ja hoor', zeggen Lily en ik tegelijk. 'Gezellig, kom maar mee' zegt Jade. We zeggen Severus gedag die aan de Zwadderich tafel plaats neemt en lopen met haar mee. We nemen plaats bij een stel andere jongens en meiden die van ons eigen jaar en van het 2e en 3e jaar zijn.

'Dit zijn nou Helena Adelaar, Lena Kastelein, Samson Koks, Robert Page en Gabriëlla Page.' Jade wijst de jongens en meiden aan. 'Robert en Gabriëlla zijn een tweeling, maar dat had je waarschijnlijk al gezien.'zegt ze lachend.

'ooh Evilia, je moet dit echt proeven zo lekker,' Helena bied me een kippenbout aan.

Lachend wijs ik haar aanbod af. 'nee dankje, ik ben vegatarisch maar toch bedankt,' 'oh, sorry, dat wist ik niet' Helena trekt beschaamd haar hand terug.

'geeft niks joh, kon je toch ook niet weten.' Zeg ik geruststellend.

'Ik wil hem wel proberen,' zegt Lily en Helena rijkt haar de kippenbout aan met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Meid je weet niet wat je mist.' zegt Samson tegen mij met zijn mond vol met kip.

'Oh jawel hoor, het lichaam van een dier dat voor ons welbehagen heeft moeten lijden' zeg ik arrogant. Er volgt zo'n gepasioneerde discussie tussen Samson, Gabriëlla en mij dat we de pesterijen vooraan de banken niet eens door hebben.

'Merlijnse baard, James kijk eens wie daar aankomen,' zegt Sirius als hij tegen James' schouder stoot.

'Haha als dat onze ik-ben-overal-goed-in-Secretus niet is', zegt hij lachend. 'Hé Secreetje, nu voel je je zeker heel wat hé,'roept James. 'Nu dat je je drank goed hebt gemaakt en professor Sardijn meteen aan je voeten hangt heb je het zeker iets te hoog in je bol zitten', zegt James spottend.

' Volgens mij heb jij het te hoog in je bol zitten, of ben je gewoon jaloers?' zegt Severus op een koele toon. Al had hij dit beter niet kunnen doen. James en Sirius staan in een paar seconden voor zijn neus.

'wat zei je daar Secretus? Niet zo'n brutale mond, doe je hem zelf dicht of moet ik je even helpen?' vraagt Sirius dreigend.

' Ik ben niet bang voor jou hoor Zwarts, laat staan voor jou Potter,' zegt Severus op een minachtende toon.

James trok zijn toverstok, zo snel dat Severus niet eens de kans kreeg om naar de zijne te rijken.

In een fractie van een seconde hing Severus ondersteboven.

'Nu moet je echt je mond gaan houden Secretus, anders gaan er klappen vallen,' zegt James dreigend.

'Hé, kom op jongens het is de eerste schooldag, laat hem toch gaan' Zegt Remus James en Sirius kijken Remus aan. 'Ach misschien heb je wel gelijk, we hebben nog heel wat jaren te gaan. Dat betekend nog genoeg tijd voor pesterijtjes,'zegt Sirius lachend als hij James en por in zijn rug geeft. 'Laat hem maar zakken James' zegt Sirius waarna hij zich naar Severus richt.

'Jij bent nog niet van ons af Secretus' zegt Sirius met een valse grijns op zijn gezicht. Ze draaien zich om en geven elkaar een high-five.

Remus loopt achter hun aan en rolt met zijn ogen.

Dit was het voor deze keer, ik probeer zo snel mogelijk verder te gaan met een vervolg. Maar aangezien mijn school weer begint, zal dat nog wel even duren.

Wees vrij om me te laten weten wat je van dit deel vond!

Yazzie


	2. Chapter 2

**De eerste schooldag**

'Evilia,Evilia wakker worden! We komen nog te laat voor het ontbijt, sta nou op!'ergens op de achtergrond hoor ik Lily. 'mmm, ja ik k-k-om,' murmel ik terug.

Ik doe mijn ogen op en zie dat Lily zich in haar gewaad probeert te hijsen.

'uhm, Evilia kun je me even helpen ik zit vast denk ik.' Ik kijk Lily aan en zie dat ze met haar armen boven haar hoofd in de knoop zit.

Lachend kom ik mijn bed uit en bevrijd Lily uit haar gewaad. Ik loop naar mijn eigen hutkoffer om mijn gewaad aan te trekken.

'kom op meid, we hebben nog een halfuur om te ontbijten.' zegt Lily ongeduldig.

'ow shit,' zeg ik 'ik wist niet dat het al zo laat was,sorry' we rennen de trappen af en gaan snel naar de grote zaal.

Uiteindelijk zittend met een geroosterde boterham met jam en pompoensap bekijken we ons rooster.

'Eindelijk onze eerste schooldag op Zweinstein.' zeg ik tegen Lily.

'Ja, welke les hebben we als eerst?'

'Twee uur toverdranken samen met Zwadderich' zeg ik opgetogen.

'Ik heb gehoord dat je voor toverdranken aanleg moet hebben' zegt Lily twijfelend.

'Ach dat komt wel goed, kom we gaan naar de les.'zeg ik zodra we onze pompoensap ophebben.

We staan op en lopen de erg koude en onaangename kerkers in. Naast de wand staan allemaal potten met inhouden die je meteen een misselijk gevoel geven.

'Ik wil niet weten wat er allemaal in zit.'zeg ik tegen Lily als er een rilling over mijn rug trekt. Lily knikt begrijpend.

We gaan het lokaal binnen en een geur van verschillende kruiden omringd ons meteen. Alles bij elkaar ruikt het heerlijk. We gaan in de banken zitten en kijken om ons heen en praten over de verwachtingen van deze eerste les.

Er komt een al wat oudere leraar binnenlopen met een rare, van hoorn gemaakte, ronde bril op en een donker gewaad aan.

'Ik ben professor Sardijn, en dit jaar jullie toverdranken leraar,' zegt hij met een koele stem.

'Ik zie dat jullie al gezellig naast elkaar zijn gaan zitten, maar zo gaat dat in mijn les niet. Ik verdeel hier de plaatsen. Jullie krijgen willekeurige plaatsten en als het even gaat een jongen naast een meisje.' zegt professor Sardijn. Dit veroorzaakt meteen een rumoerigheid in de kerkers.

Overal om me heen klinken paniekerige stemmen. Professor Sardijn begint de leerlingen op een andere plaats te zetten.

'mmm Evers Lily, ga jij maar naast Pippeling Peter zitten, Sneep Severus naast Goedleers Irma,Villijn Evilia naast Lupos Remus, Potter James naast Buijs Nienke, en als laatste Leemans Alice naast Zwarts Sirius.' hij zucht een paar keer en kijkt naar het resultaat.

'Zo, als iedereen zit kunnen we de les vervolgen. Pak allemaal je ketel en bekijk de toverdrank op pagina 135 van jullie boek goed,' 'We beginnen met een makkelijke snelheidsdrank , als je deze goed maakt moet deze donkerrood kleuren. De ingrediënten kun je in de kast voorin het lokaal halen. Denk goed na welke ingrediënten je nodig hebt en pak deze uit de kast.' Met een nog diepere zucht zakt hij op een stoel neer. 'Ik wordt echt te oud voor dit werk, waarom heb ik me toch alweer laten overhalen door Waffelaar.' zegt hij mompelend.

'Professor, hoe weet ik wat het verschil is tussen het gewone haar van een eenhoor en het staarthaar?' vraagt Irma Goedleers. Severus kijkt haar met een vragende blik aan, alsof het overduidelijk moet zijn wat het verschil er tussen is.

'mmm, je kan van mij wel het goede antwoord krijgen, maar wie kan mij en juffrouw Goedleers het goede antwoord geven?' Lily's hand schoot de lucht in.

'Ja, Juffrouw Evers zeg het maar.'zegt proffesor Sardijn.

'Het staarthaar van een eenhoorn is niet alleen veel stugger maar als deze in aanraking komen met de lichtstralen van een volle maan, kleuren deze blauw. De stof die van deze verkleuring afkomt heeft een geneeskrachtige werking, goed voor grote wonden en andere kwalen. De gewone haren van een eenhoorn hebben deze magische krachten niet.'

'Bravo, juffrouw Evers. Tien punten voor Griffoendor voor deze krachtige maar beknopte uitleg over de eenhoorn haren.' Zegt professor Sardijn jubelend. De meeste van de klas kijken haar met een grote ontzetting aan.

'Zo, als er geen vragen meer zijn kunnen jullie verder met je drank', en professor Sardijn neemt weer plaats achter zijn bureau.

'Nog 10 minuten krijgen jullie de tijd om je drank af te ronden. Als je klaar bent steek je je hand op en dan kom ik kijken. Op mijn goedkeuring giet je de helft van je drank in een buisje en zet deze op mijn bureau voor je beoordeling.'zegt Professor Sardijn als hij door de klas loopt aan het het einde van de les.

'Ik mag met gepaste trots zeggen dat twee leerlingen het voor elkaar hebben gekregen de drank op een goede manier te maken. Met als resultaat een mooie donkerrode kleur, juffrouw Evers en jongeheer Sneep hebben hierdoor beiden vijftien punten verdiend voor hun afdeling,' zegt Professor Sardijn met een bepaalde trots en genegenheid in zijn stem.

'In tegenstelling tot de meeste anderen, hebben zij de instructies in de goede volgorde opgevolgd. Maak allemaal voor donderdag de vragen uit jullie boek over deze snelheidsdrank op bladzijde 136,137 en 138. Als je goed hebt opgelet en goed je best hebt gedaan, zoals juffrouw Evers en jongeheer Sneep, kun je deze vragen met gemak maken.' ' Dat was het voor deze les,ik hoop dat jullie het net zo leuk vonden als ik en tot donderdag.' Zegt professor Sardijn.

De leerlingen schrijven hun huiswerk op, pakken hun spullen in, en verlaten het lokaal.

Ik loop Lily tegenmoed die met Severus staat te praten.

'Hey, ik ben Evilia,' zeg ik tegen Severus en steek mijn hand uit. Ik had hem immers nog nooit ontmoet. 'Hoi, Severus Sneep' zegt hij en we schudden elkaars hand. 'leuk je te ontmoeten,wat knap van jullie allebei zeg, die van mij kleurde oranje,' zeg ik lachend.

'Dan heb je er waarschijnlijk bij de eerste keer teveel varkensgras in gedaan. Dan kleurt deze lichtbruin, in plaats van donkerbruin. En dat heeft gevolgen voor de rest van je drank.' zegt Severus diep nadenkend.

'wow jij bent echt goed zeg,' zegt Lily met veel ontzag in haar stem.

'uhu, dat valt best wel mee hoor, maar ik heb thuis nooit zoveel te doen dus toen ben ik alvast wat gaan leren.' zegt Severus blozend.

'kom we gaan naar de grote zaal, ik krijg honger.' ik pak hun handen vast en trek ze vooruit. Samen lopen we naar de eetzaal. Druk pratend over de toverdrankenles en over de vraag of de volgende les net zo indrukwekkend zou zijn.

'Hé Evilia, Lily , hebben jullie zin om bij ons te komen zitten?' vraagt Jade Flynn vanuit de deuropening.

'Ja hoor', zeggen Lily en ik tegelijk. 'Gezellig, kom maar mee' zegt Jade. We zeggen Severus gedag die aan de Zwadderich tafel plaats neemt en lopen met haar mee. We nemen plaats bij een stel andere jongens en meiden die van ons eigen jaar en van het 2e en 3e jaar zijn.

'Dit zijn nou Helena Adelaar, Lena Kastelein, Samson Koks, Robert Page en Gabriëlla Page.' Jade wijst de jongens en meiden aan. 'Robert en Gabriëlla zijn een tweeling, maar dat had je waarschijnlijk al gezien.'zegt ze lachend.

'ooh Evilia, je moet dit echt proeven zo lekker,' Helena bied me een kippenbout aan.

Lachend wijs ik haar aanbod af. 'nee dankje, ik ben vegatarisch maar toch bedankt,' 'oh, sorry, dat wist ik niet' Helena trekt beschaamd haar hand terug.

'geeft niks joh, kon je toch ook niet weten.' Zeg ik geruststellend.

'Ik wil hem wel proberen,' zegt Lily en Helena rijkt haar de kippenbout aan met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Meid je weet niet wat je mist.' zegt Samson tegen mij met zijn mond vol met kip.

'Oh jawel hoor, het lichaam van een dier dat voor ons welbehagen heeft moeten lijden' zeg ik arrogant. Er volgt zo'n gepasioneerde discussie tussen Samson, Gabriëlla en mij dat we de pesterijen vooraan de banken niet eens door hebben.

'Merlijnse baard, James kijk eens wie daar aankomen,' zegt Sirius als hij tegen James' schouder stoot.

'Haha als dat onze ik-ben-overal-goed-in-Secretus niet is', zegt hij lachend. 'Hé Secreetje, nu voel je je zeker heel wat hé,'roept James. 'Nu dat je je drank goed hebt gemaakt en professor Sardijn meteen aan je voeten hangt heb je het zeker iets te hoog in je bol zitten', zegt James spottend.

' Volgens mij heb jij het te hoog in je bol zitten, of ben je gewoon jaloers?' zegt Severus op een koele toon. Al had hij dit beter niet kunnen doen. James en Sirius staan in een paar seconden voor zijn neus.

'wat zei je daar Secretus? Niet zo'n brutale mond, doe je hem zelf dicht of moet ik je even helpen?' vraagt Sirius dreigend.

' Ik ben niet bang voor jou hoor Zwarts, laat staan voor jou Potter,' zegt Severus op een minachtende toon.

James trok zijn toverstok, zo snel dat Severus niet eens de kans kreeg om naar de zijne te rijken.

In een fractie van een seconde hing Severus ondersteboven.

'Nu moet je echt je mond gaan houden Secretus, anders gaan er klappen vallen,' zegt James dreigend.

'Hé, kom op jongens het is de eerste schooldag, laat hem toch gaan' Zegt Remus James en Sirius kijken Remus aan. 'Ach misschien heb je wel gelijk, we hebben nog heel wat jaren te gaan. Dat betekend nog genoeg tijd voor pesterijtjes,'zegt Sirius lachend als hij James en por in zijn rug geeft. 'Laat hem maar zakken James' zegt Sirius waarna hij zich naar Severus richt.

'Jij bent nog niet van ons af Secretus' zegt Sirius met een valse grijns op zijn gezicht. Ze draaien zich om en geven elkaar een high-five.

Remus loopt achter hun aan en rolt met zijn ogen.

Dit was het voor deze keer, ik probeer zo snel mogelijk verder te gaan met een vervolg. Maar aangezien mijn school weer begint, zal dat nog wel even duren.

Wees vrij om me te laten weten wat je van dit deel vond!

Yazzie


End file.
